Tu forma de amar
by A r e k u s a
Summary: Siento el dolor en todas sus dimensiones y pienso que lo único positivo de sentirlo es que no he muerto, pero cuanto quisiera estarlo...


**A** dvertencia y aclaraciones:

.Violencia/relación toxica

.Un poco –tal vez mucho- OoC

. Universo alterno, no Quirks.

.Narrado por Izuku

* * *

 ** _Esta no es una historia de amor_**

* * *

 _Everyone changes in time, I hope he changes this time..._

* * *

 **T** ú forma de amar

.

.

.

 _Ya se fue, Kacchan ya no está._

Repito en mi mente una y otra vez como un mantra, intentando calmarme. Mi ojo izquierdo es inútil a causa de la reciente hinchazón y con la poca visibilidad que me proporciona el otro, logro ver a mi alrededor; efectivamente, ya no estas.

Te has marchado como siempre, dejándome a la deriva con todos los estragos.

De a pocos comienzo a ser consciente de mi propia existencia otra vez, ya no soy un simple saco de box. Vuelvo a ser un ser humano y la prueba innegable de eso es el dolor, lo siento por todas partes y en todas sus dimensiones, y lo único positivo de eso es que sé que no he muerto; pero cuanto quisiera estarlo.

Una prueba más es el sabor ferroso que siento recorrer el interior de mi boca y bajar por mi garganta ¿Esto es a lo que llamas amor?

Mi respiración se acelera en lo que parece un llanto inconsolable al responderme esa pregunta, mas no me salen las lágrimas y solo siento una fuerte punzada en el pecho. No, no lo digo en una forma romántica, me duele el pecho, literal. Probablemente tenga una o dos costillas rotas a consecuencia de las patadas que me propinaste. No suelo decir malas palabras, pero eres un hijo de puta sabes.

Ahora si salen las lágrimas y ninguna es para ti, sino por ti. Por el dolor que me causas, por la tristeza de ver cómo nos destrozamos, la desesperación de no saber dónde andarás en este momento, el miedo a perderte. Tal vez creas que soy un idiota por ser el único que aun piensa en "nosotros", cuando tú no te vas acordar de mí hasta mañana… o pasado quizás.

No sé cuándo volverás.

Y quiero odiarte, lo intento de veras. Sin embargo soy muy débil para eso. Creo que mi corazón no está preparado para sentir odio por nadie, incluso si me lastimas como lo haces. En el fondo no puedo culparte solo a ti, porque yo mismo la tengo en parte; por darte el poder de hacerme sentir así, te creíste superior y fui yo quien te lo hizo creer. Porque te amaba. Porque te amo. Ambos lo sabemos, tú sobre todo y te aprovechas de eso.

Debo verme realmente patético tendido en el suelo, molido a golpes y proclamándole amor a un idiota que no lo merece.

Mi rostro es una mezcla de fluidos y emociones. He mentido, si puedo sentir odio; hacia mí mismo, por permitirte lastimarme sin hacer nada por detenerte, porque en unas horas ya habré olvidado esto; me reincorporare y te recibiré con los brazos abierto, a la espera que me destruyas nuevamente.

Como el Deku estúpido que siempre dices que soy.

Y las lágrimas aumentan haciendo arder toda la piel que rozan. Me duele el alma de ver lo que haces, por hacerme dudar de tú amor; porque lo sientes, yo lo sé y tú lo sabes. Me amas y me lo demuestras cuando vuelves arrepentido, realmente dolido por lo que has hecho.

Puede que yo lleve las cicatrices en el cuerpo, pero tú las llevas en el alma.

Nadie más sabe de eso, lo que tú sientes por dentro, lo que te lleva a actuar así; solo yo lo sé.

Respiro hondo, sintiendo punzadas en mis pulmones a causa de mis costillas rotas. Las lágrimas disminuyen y pienso en todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, todas nuestras vivencias. Hemos sido felices, bastante. No puedo juzgarte solo por esto, porque también tienes un lado bueno, dulce y tierno que solo me muestras a mí. Lo harás cuando vuelvas y ambos lloraremos viendo a lo que hemos llegado, lamentándonos.

Porque siempre vuelves y te disculpas, mientras yo te tomo entre mis brazos y te perdono.

Sonrió reabriendo las heridas en mis labios y ya no duelen tanto.

Tal vez solo tenemos miedo a estar solos. No lo sé, lo que sí sé es que no me importa. No me importa ser tu consuelo cuando estas triste, ni tu saco de box cuando estas molesto; porque tan bien soy la persona más preciada para ti cuando estas de buen humor.

Me lo demuestras en la forma en que me sonríes, la manera en la que me besas, el cómo acaricias mi cabello y todo mi cuerpo mientras cuentas cuantas pecas hay en mi rostro. En el cómo me abrazas cuando me haces el amor, porque eso no es simple sexo, eso es amor. Y yo te amo, por sobre todas las cosas, incluso por sobre mí mismo.

Y tú también lo haces, solo que a la manera Kacchan.

* * *

...Why we keep coming back for more?

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola!

Soy nueva en este fandom y quise empezar con algo corto.

El KatsuDeku es de mis parejas favoritas y amo todo los fics plagado de amor entre ambos, pero quise hacer algo distinto y mostrar la forma en la que, yo creo, se da este amor. De una manera algo enfermiza, dependiente y obsesiva.

Espero que les haya gustado, bueno no; esta vez espero que no les haya gustado. Como dije al inicio, esta no era una historia de amor, sino todo lo contrario, aunque por momentos te confunda Izuku.

Me inspire mientras escuchaba dos canciones: Scared to be lonely de Dua Lipa y Serpents de Sharon Van Etten. Ambas son muy tristes y tratan de relaciones toxicas y desgastadas, sin embargo me guie más que nada en la segunda. Que empieza con una escena triste y llena de soledad, pero conforme avanza esa soledad va desapareciendo, renaciendo las esperanzas sobre algo que –a todas luces- ya no da más. Espero haber logrado esta sensación.

Gracias a todos los que se hayan dado un tiempito de leerla y me gustaría saber de sus opiniones en un review.

Nos vemos.

Besos.


End file.
